Reprobi angeli
by ginnymalfoy12
Summary: Lilith es una adolescente de dieciséis años cuya vida es de lo más normal: tiene una familia, Ethan su hermano, Rick su padre , y su madre Katherine, y su mejor amiga : Jane Clearwater; Hasta que un día aparece en su clase de biología un joven misterioso y frio, que aparenta dieciséis años; a partir de ese momento Lith deberá enfrentarse a un enemigo mayor del que imaginó nunca.
1. Prólogo

_**Reprobi angeli:**_

 _ **Prólogo:**_

Hoy en día nadie cree que existan tales criaturas como los ángeles caídos, bueno, de hecho las hay que creen que son aquellos seres con cuernos, cara diabólica y tridente rojo; la verdad es completamente diferente. Los ángeles caídos no se pueden diferenciar de los humanos a no ser que sepas donde mirar, pero dado que casi nadie sabe de su existencia, se mezclan entre mortales.

Para alguien que sabe como son, le bastaría con mirar en su espalda, entre los dos homóplatos para saber lo que son ; allí verían una extraña cicatriz roja oscura, como si estuviese todavía sangrando, pero en realidad no sangra, con forma de uve grande, que ocupa casi la espalda entera; esa cicatriz es un recuerdo de lo que fueron una vez : ángeles; ese es el recuerdo de un castigo peor que la muerte, pues sufrieron mucho, convirtiéndolos en lo que son: ángeles caídos. También podríais diferenciarlos por su rapidez y fuerza; uno solo podría levantar hasta un camión entero lleno de mercancías con una sola mano, y correr a la velocidad de la luz sin apenas sudar. Creeréis que serán seres frios y crueles,pero no tiene porque ser así, si bien la mayoría son así, también puede haberlos bondadosos y amables; la mayoria de ellos son tan frios e inexpresivos debido a que llevan ocultando un dolor tan grande que explotarían del dolor de sentirlo de nuevo; en el fondo sufren, por cada muerte, por cada gota de sangre derramada, así que no os atreváis a juzgar a alguien solo por cómo parece ser; aquel a quien has juzgado por ser frio y distante puede ser el que más muerte ha visto ,más culpa, más sufrimiento. Los ángeles caídos también son inmortales, pero la edad no se puede adivinar debido a que son casi todos muy jovenes, adolescentes, hay incluso algunos que son niños, pero que pueden tener miles de años. Se dice que en un principio fueron ángeles que debido a que mantuvieron relaciones con humanos mortales, fueron cruelmente castigados, arrancándoles las alas, y mandandolos a la tierra, rodeados de mortales, y que cada vez que algún angel caido se acercaba a un mortal, el primero entraba en un estado de tortura, como si te abrasaran con una plancha a 300ºC de temperatura mientras te degollaban trocito a trocito; debido a que los angeles caídos son inmortales, no morían, sin embargo,el humano caía muerto sin remedio.

Os preguntaréis como alguien puede provocar tanto dolor a un ángel solo por mantener relaciones con humanos, y crear algo tan natural y milagroso como un bebé, bien , os diré algo: Dios no es tan genial como todos creíais; él es el responsable de este sufrimiento, de que odien a los humanos, de que sean rencorosos; muchos mortales adoran este supuesto Dios, pero aquel al que dicen amar no existe; el verdadero Dios es un espíritu, un alma que corresponde a lo que se sabe como demonio; es un ser sin cuerpo que vaga por todos los lugares,a veces por el mundo de los vivos, otras por el de los muertos, y que da muerte y sufrimiento cuando y a quien él le plazca; él condenó a los ángeles caídos a la inmortalidad y al dolor.

No me creais si no quereis, alla vosotros, pero os contaré mi historia; de como yo era una simple humana que no sabía nada de ángeles, demonios, arcángeles y demás criaturas místicas a lo que soy ahora, pero eso no lo diré: os toca a vosotros descubrirlo, si os apetece acompañarme a una historia a simple vista de fantasía.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1;**_

Mi nombre es Lilith, bueno, prefiero que me llamen Lith; odio mi nombre, la verdad no se por qué mis padres me pusieron Lilith . Mucha gente cree que es bonito, que se parece al nombre de la flor, Lily, pero eso es porque no saben cuál es el origen del nombre, o porque no le dan importancia; yo si lo sé.

Lilith es una figura legendaria de origen mesopotámico; se le considera la primera mujer de Adán. Según la leyenda, abandonó Edén por voluntad propia y se hospedó junto al Mar Rojo, uniendose con Satanás, quién luego se convirtió en su amante. Más tarde, Lilith se convirtió en un demonio que rapta niños por la noche mientras duermen, y se une a los hombres como un súcubo (demonio en forma de mujer atractiva que seduce a los varones) engendrando hijos ( llamados lilim) con el semen que estos dejan al dormir. Se le representa con el aspecto de una mujer hermosa y a veces, alada.

Algunos pensarán que es una tontería odiar un nombre solo por una estúpida leyenda, pero que se le va a hacer, soy así . Upss... Creo que no me he descrito; Como ya sabéis , me llamo Lith; tengo el pelo a media espalda, pelirrojo oscuro, sin llegar a ser cobrizo,unos ojos verde esmeralda con destellos azules, con pecas en las mejillas, mido un metro cincuenta, y tengo dieciséis años; vivo en las afueras de Inglaterra, en Birmingan; mi familia tiene una pequeña granja alli ya que mi padre, Rick,( pelo rubio, ojos azules, metro setenta y ocho, cincuenta años) es granjero y profesor de equitación; mi madre, Catherine,(pelo castaño, ojos color miel, metro sesenta, cincuenta años) da clases particulares de Inglés, Francés, y Alemán; mi hermano Ethan,(pelo azabache, ojos azul cristalino, metro ochenta ,veinte años) va a la universidad de Oxford( a hora y media de aquí), y está estudiando para ser un médico especializado en enfermedades raras y difíciles de curar; le gusta ayudar a las personas, y quiere ayudar a crear un mundo mejor para futuras generaciones; él es el ser más pacífico que hay en la tierra, pero yo de ti tendría cuidado si te metes con su familia y amigos ( que son para él como una segunda familia), si lo haces, ya puedes estar preparado para la furia de dos demonios( es irónico, lógicamente), ya que si mi hermano está metido en algo, yo le sigo, allá adónde sea. No nos parecemos en nada, somos como polos opuestos; él es popular, amable, compasivo, altruista, con el pelo negro, ojos azules,alto; yo soy pelirroja, ojos verdes, bajita,lo contrario de popular; de hecho, mi única amiga es Jane Clearwater; rubia, con ojos azules como el océano, metro sesenta, y como no, dieciseis años; nos conocemos desde que teníamos tres años en pre-escolar, y desde entonces, somos inseparables, y vamos al mismo instituto("Tenebris' scholae") . Creo que en lo único en lo que nos parecemos Ethan y yo es en que los dos somos muy sarcásticos, bordes e impulsivos cuando se meten con nuestra familia o amigos; nos llevamos genial, de hecho, mucha gente dice que parecemos gemelos exceptuando el físico, y el hecho de que somos de sexo opuesto y edad distinta.

"¡Lith!, ¡son las siete y media, como no te des prisa perderás el autobús!" me llamó mi madre desde la cocina.

"¡Ya voy!". No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde; el autobús sale a las a las 7:50, y de mi casa a la estación se tarda unos 25 mins andando, asi que tendré que ir en corriendo si no quiero perderlo. En el instituto al que voy las clases empiezan a las 8:40, así que no me puedo permitir perder el bus. Normalmente me lleva Ethan a clase con su coche( ya que es único coche que tenemos) ya que la universidad de Oxford está cerca de mi instituto, pero justamente hoy él empezaba más temprano ya que tenían clases prácticas de laboratorio.

"Adios! No me esperéis a comer, he quedado con Jane para hacer un trabajo, asi que comeré con ella" dije mientras cogía una manzana para desayunar por el camino.

"Que tengas un buen dia Lith" dijeron mis padres despidiendose mientras me daban un beso en la mejilla cada uno.

Cuando salí a la calle eran las 7:43 asi que salí corriendo todo lo rápido que podía hasta la estación de autobuses; cuando doblé la esquina de la plaza Shakespere, no pude evitarlo, me estrellé contra una bicicleta que por cierto iba tan deprisa como yo.

" Lo siento chica, no te ví venir,¿estás bien?" dijo el ciclista disculpándose con cara de preocupación.

"Estoy bien, mia, no iba mirando por donde iba" dije educadamente mientras me levantaba e iba todo lo rápido que lograban llegar mis piernas después de la caida ya que me dolía al apoyar el pie derecho; supuse que sería un pequeño esguince. No lo culpo por chocar conmigo; no lo he dicho antes, pero soy extremadamente torpe, me tropiezo con casi todo; en primaria me llamaban zanahoria patosa por ser tan torpe y debido a que soy pelirroja; si os digo la verdad, no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, total, para qué preocuparse de lo que personas que no te conocen digan de tí.

Finalmente, y sin más accidentes, llegué a la estación de autobuses a las 7:51, y afortunadamente me dí cuenta de que el autobús todavía no se había ido, pero al acercarme corriendo, este empezó a avanzar cada vez más rápido.

"¡Espere!¡Por favor!" dije desesperada al ver que se iba sin mí. Sin embargo, cuando perdí la esperanza de que el autobús me esperase, noté que alguien me observaba, pero cuando giré la cabeza para ver quién era, no ví a nadie; la estación estaba desierta. Llevo meses teniendo el presentimiento de que alguien me observa; en mi habitación,en la escuela, y ahora en la estación. Sinceramente, me dan escalofrios cada vez que siento esta mirada sobre mí, asi que seguí llamando al conductor para que parara el autobús.

Desgraciadamente,el conductor no parecía oirme,asi que tuve que correr como nunca había corrido en mi vida para alcanzarlo; afortunadamente para mí, este autobús en especial va más lento que los otros debido a que muchos ancianos van en él, así que hice algo que jamás me habría atrevido a hacer: salté lo más lejos que pude hacia la parte de atrás del autobús,donde hay una pequeña plataforma. Por un momento me sentí como si fuera a caer, y sentí mucho miedo , pero entonces noté como mis pies se posaban sobre una superficie dura en movimiento, y subí a la parte de arriba del autobús; en el techo. Estaba a salvo, lo había conseguido; había saltado. Sin embargo, el alivio duró poco; de repente ví que el autobús se dirijía hacia un túnel, y ya que el autobús es bastante alto, si no hacía algo y pronto, sería aplastada; hice lo primero que se me vino en mente: me tumbé encima del techo; justo cuando acababa de tumbarme, pasamos por el túnel; un segundo más, y habría sido espachurrada. No había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida; una cosa tenía seguro: nunca más volvería a saltar de esa manera al autobús; puede parecer divertido en las peliculas, pero os aseguro que no es nada divertido. Después de cuarenta insufribles minutos allí sin moverme, por fin llegamos a la parada de autobuses. Cómo logré bajar sin que me vieran, ni yo lo sé; lo único que hice fue bajar por la parte trasera ya que la puerta de atrás estaba rota evitando así que nadie me viera.

Cuando por fin me bajé del autobús ya eran las 8:36, así que tuve que ir corriendo al instituto que está a tres minutos andando desde la estación de autobuses; Milagrosamente no me tropecé con nadie, y llegué a la puerta del instituto justo cuando la conserje ( Miriam) ya la estaba cerrando.

"¿Otra vez tarde Anderson?"dijo Miriam mientras me colaba corriendo por el hueco de la puerta antes de que esta se cerrase completamente.

"Casi pierdo el autobús" dije entrecortadamente ya que llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo.

"¡Vaya modales que tienen los chavales de ahora!" la oí refunfuñar mientras cerraba con llave la puerta y yo salía corriendo hacia mi clase que estaba en la cuarta planta.

Cuando llegue a mi clase eran las 8:45, así que entré en el aula todo lo silenciosa que pude, aunque fue bastante dificil teniendo en cuenta que casi no podia respirar de la pasada de correr que me había dado.

"¿¡Donde te habías metido?!" me susurró mi mejor amiga (Jane) cuando me deslicé en mi asiento al final del aula de biología ( que era la clase que teníamos a primera hora todos los martes y jueves).

"Casi pierdo el autobús" suspiré al ver la cara de preocupación de Jane ya que no es muy normal que llegue tarde a biología ya que es una de mis asignaturas favoritas.

"Si las chicas del fondo han terminado de charlar, tal vez pueda terminar de explicar el proceso del alumbramiento; Anderson, tal vez usted pueda explicarmelo ya que después de todo llega tarde y se permite no prestar atención cuando queda nada menos que un mes para los exámenes finales" nos sorprendió Sally Stephenson, nuestra profesora de biología tan amable como siempre.

"El proceso de alumbramiento se divide en tres fases: la dilatación, expulsión, y alumbramiento; en el proceso de la dilatación ocurren pequeñas contracciones que conforme pasa el tiempo se van haciendo más intensas y dolorosas, hasta que la bolsa amniótica se rompe comunmente llamado romper aguas; la expulsión consiste en sacar al bebé del útero de la madre mediante las contracciones; el alumbramiento es el proceso en el que el bebé consigue salir al fin y cuando nace hay que cortarle el cordón umbilicar para que pueda respirar por sí mismo; el llanto del bebé es el signo de que su sistema respiratorio funciona con normalidad" respondo con una sonrisita mirando la cara en shock de la profesora.

Sally Stephenson es nueva en este colegio así que no me conoce; yo siempre he tenido una memoria fotográfica desde que nací, por eso me basta una sola mirada al libro para saberme todo lo que pone en él; la única que me miraba sorprendida era la profesora ya que los demás ya están acostumbrados.

"Buena esa" me dice riendo Jane cuando me siento a su lado.

"No es todos los días cuando a Sally Stephenson se le ve en shock" digo todavía riendo mirando su cara embobada.

De repente aparece en la puerta un chico de aproximadamente nuestra edad, con pelo de un negro azabache con ojos igual de oscuros como nunca había visto ,y medía un metro ochenta más o menos,pero no es eso lo que me sorprendió sino sus frios ojos negros, que cuando me miraron me recordó a la mirada que sentí esa misma mañana en la estación de autobuses, y en mi habitación hace no menos que unas horas.

" Disculpad; me retrasé" dijo el chico con una voz calculadora y unos ojos frios e inexpresivos todavía mirándome fijamente.

Sospecho que lleva ya un rato en la puerta, y que me ha escuchado decir la lección, ya que me mira raro, y con una sonrisa que parece que esta riéndose por dentro, así que le mantengo la mirada unos minutos más, como retándole a reirse, pero no pude evitarlo: me sonrojé.

"Oh, Damon ya has llegado; entra, no te quedes en la puerta" dijo la profesora con la voz más dulce que he escuchado en mi vida.

"¿Quién es?" le susurré a Jane dándole un codazo, ya que se había quedado embobada.

"Ni idea, pero parece que nuestra querida profesora se ha enamorado" dijo Jane melodramáticamente imitando la voz de Sally cuando hablaba con Damon.

"Alumnos, este es Damon Carroll; viene de Escocia , y espero que le deis una agradable bienvenida" dijo mientras nos miraba con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en mi vida.

Os preguntaréis por qué si odio tanto a la profesora, biología es una de mis asignaturas favoritas; Biología siempre me ha gustado, incluso cuando era pequeña, puede que tan bien influya que mi hermano quiera ser médico, pero el caso es que me gusta mucho esta asignatura, y me da igual la profesora que me toque, aunque sea esta Sally Stephenson que está amargada.

Mientras Sally decía estas palabras, Damon se limitó a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza, y con esa sonrisa forzada suya se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba: justo detrás mia.

"Me parece que la suerte no está de mi lado hoy" le susurré a Jane para que Damon no me escuchara, pero por la sonrisa sabionda que puso, supe que lo había escuchado, el muy fisgón.

" ¿Que te pasa a tí esta mañana? estás un poco rara" me preguntó Jane con curiosidad y gran preocupación.

"Estoy bien Jane" dije mirando a Damon retándole a reirse.

Iba a contarle todo lo que me había ocurrido esa misma mañana cuando sonó el timbre indicando el fin de la clase.

" ¿Te toca mates conmigo?" le pregunto a Jane mientras recogía mis cosas.

" La verdad es que no Lith, me cambié esta mañana a latín, ya sabes lo mal que se me dan" dijo Jane con cara de culpabilidad mirándome.

" Ah, bueno, nos vemos luego" dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras cogía el horario y mis cosas e iba al aula de mates.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la clase de mates noté de nuevo esa mirada fria que había notado tantas veces ya hoy, así que corrí todo lo que pude hacia clase, aun teniendo en cuenta que no podía casi apoyar el pie derecho ( Me había hecho un esguince esta mañana); después de clase iría al centro de salud para que me lo curasen.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y teorías sobre a quién pertenecería esa mirada, que de repente, me estrellé contra alguien: Peter; justo lo que faltaba(él y su pandilla se encargaban de hacerme la vida imposible a diario insultandome); cuando me estampé, todos mis libros se desparramaron por el suelo, sin embargo, él no se cayó, al contrario que yo.

"¿Pero que tenemos aqui? Si es doña prodigio" dijo Peter con una voz repelente mientras me ponía la zancadilla impidiendome levantarme y llamando al resto de su pandilla.

"Vaya vaya Anderson, parece que tienes el tobillo roto" dijo Harry( otro de ellos) mientras me retorcía el tobillo donde estaba segura que tenía el esguince, y me rompía la mano derecha, a la vez que me daba una paliza,impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, era insoportable. Resultaba extraño que Peter y los demás hicieran esto; normalmente ellos insultaban, pero no llegaban a herir fisicamente, en parte porque saben que mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy protector conmigo, y le tienen miedo; parece ser que ya no les impone mi hermano. Justo cuando estaba perdiendo la consciencia debido al dolor que me producía(siempre he tenido los huesos débiles)y también porque no podía respirar, un chico alto, de pelo azabache, ojos negros apareció dándoles un par de puñetazos en la cara, pero sin llegar a dejarlos insconscientes; cuando estaba cerrando los ojos debido al cansancio y al dolor, logré oir que alguien llamaba mi nombre y me llevaba en brazos, pero no pude ubicar de quién era la voz ya que me sumergí en la inconsciencia, y eso fue lo último que oí.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, me encontré desubicada; no sabía donde estaba, ni por qué, así que me decidí a abrir los ojos.

Cuando recuperé la visión al abrir los ojos, noté que estaba en una blanda y blanca cama, en un lugar que parecía un hospital. De repente, una enfermera apareció trayendo consigo varias medicinas y pastillas.

"¿Como te encuentras?" dijo la enfermera (Sophie creo que se llamaba) mientras llenaba un vaso de agua y me lo entregaba.

"Bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza" dije mientras observaba que mi pie y mano derecha estaba con una venda (parece ser que la enfermera me hizo un analisis completo para ver todas las heridas y fracturas que tenía).

"Tómate estas pastillas una vez al dia durante una semana, y si ves que la próxima semana te sigue doliendo, dimelo" dijo Sophie mientras me entregaba las pastillas, y cogía una botella con lo que parecía un suero.

"Este suero tómatelo cada vez que notes que te cuesta respirar, y mézcla con agua estas otras pastillas para acelerar el proceso de reparación de las costillas" me explicó dandome otro paquete de pastillas y la botella del suero.

" Y por el amor de dios¡cuidate! no he visto tantos huesos rotos desde que trabajaba en el hospital" dijo mirandome con una mirada severa.

"No se preocupe, lo haré" dije despidiéndome y yéndome por la puerta. Justo cuando Sophie estaba cerrando la puerta, recordé lo que me llevaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que me levanté.

"¡Espere!" dije entrando rápidamente por la puerta antes de que se cerrase.

"¿Que ocurre Lilith?"me dijo con cansancio.

"Siento molestarla de nuevo Sophie, pero ¿usted sabe quien me trajo aquí esta mañana?, no recuerdo haber venido yo" dije un poco molesta por haberme llamado por mi nombre completo, pero educadamente.

"Damon, Damon Carroll".

"¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? No los han expulsado, esto es indignante; lo que hicieron Peter y Harry es ilegal, han agredido una alumna." me dijo Jane a la hora de la comida mientras le contaba todo lo que me había ocurrido.

" Si, bueno; ya sabes que ellos siempre se salen con la suya" dije cansinamente, ya que se lo había tenido que repetir dos o tres veces con todo detalle.

"Oye,¿seguro que te encuentras bien?, pareces cansada" me preguntó Jane mirándome con preocupación mientras le daba un bocado a una manzana.

" Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo" dije evasivamente con una sonrisa forzada.

"¡Ya se!,¿que tal si vamos a la biblioteca y hacemos ese trabajo, y luego te llevo a casa en mi coche?( Aquí podías sacarte el carné de conducir a los quince años)"dijo Jane tan entusiasmadamente que acabó por pegarme su entusiasmo.

"De acuerdo, pero conduces tú" dije sonriendo cuando ella frunció el entrecejo( Jane evita conducir siempre que puede, así que soy yo la que siempre termina conduciendo).

"Uff, ¿todas esas pastillas te tienes que tragar?" dijo Jane cuando saqué mis pastillas con una expresión de horror en su cara que no pude evitar reirme a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

"Por desgracia si; tengo las costillas, la muñeca y el tobillo roto" dije mientras me tomaba las pastillas y le daba un sorbo al vaso de agua para ayudarme a tragar.

"Oye,¿que es lo que querías decirme en clase?" dij Jane comiéndose su trozo de lasaña que había conseguido de la cocina, ya que cuando llegabamos a coger comida,lo único que quedaba era ensalada.

"Te lo cuento en versión extendida o corta?" le respondí sarcásticamente ya que estaba de mal humor.

"Prueba con la corta" dijo Jane con expresión divertida ya que le hacía gracia cuando me cabreaba.

"¿Por donde empiezo, en que casi pierdo el autobús o en que he saltado al autobús como una suicida de las peliculas gracias a esa estupida mirada que llevo sintiendo desde hace meses, o que casi soy aplastada y convertida en comida para perros debido a que el túnel casi me aplasta?" dije irónicamente con un cabreo que no hizo más que divertir a mi mejor amiga.

"¿En serio saltaste al autobús?"preguntó Jane con la boca abierta del asombro.

"Si, y cierra la boca antes de que caces moscas" gruñí de mal humor.

"guau, quiero decir , madre mía" dijo Jane al ver mi cara cabreada.

"Vámonos anda" dije mientras recogíamos nuestros platos y los lavavamos poniendolos en el "fregadero" donde se ponían los platos sucios y salíamos a la calle en dirección a la biblioteca pública.

"Sabes que esta calle no es segura Lith, ¿por qué vamos por aqui? Vamos por la calle principal mejor" dijo un poco asustada Jane.

"No me había dado cuenta por donde íbamos; tiremos por la calle Narán, allí se acorta, y llega directamente a el centro de la ciudad" dije mientras cambiaba de dirección, ya que no me había dado cuenta por donde íbamos tan ensimismada que iba, y por la cara de mi amiga, supuse que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Mientras pasábamos vimos un grupo de borrachos delincuentes(teniendo en cuenta las botellas y las armas que llevaban) reunidos en una esquina sin salida; mientras pasábamos, intentamos recorrer el callejón lo más rápido que podíamos sin dirigirles siquiera una mirada, pero demasiado tarde; ya nos habían visto.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido; de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo; a Jane la tenían agarrada, y le quitaron todo lo que tenía de valor; a mi me agarraron por la espalda, pero como ví lo que iban a hacer, intenté darle una patada y un puñetazo a otro que me agarraba por la espalda,pero fue inutil, me hicieron una raja con su cuchillo en el estómago.

"Si quieres que tu amiguita salga intacta, debes darnos 1000 dólares" dijo uno de ellos( melena negra, ojos marrones,alto) mientras acercaba la daga a la garganta de Jane.

"No lo hagas Lith, pase lo que pase, por favor.." dijo mientras le apretaban el cuchillo a la garganta y salían chorros de sangre.

"¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!" estallé sin poder contenerme, y corriendo hacia ellos le incrusté el cuchillo que siempre tenía guardado en mi bolsillo ya que mis padres insistían en que lo llevara .

Lógicamente Jane quedó suelta del agarre y corriendo la cogí antes de que cayera al suelo; enseguida salimos corriendo hacia el final del callejón que daba a el centro. En cuanto estuvimos a salvo nos sentamos respirando aliviadas; estabamos vivas: cómo, no lo sabíamos; lo que si era seguro era que necesitábamos un médico, y rápido; la raja en la garganta de Jane no era muy grave, ya se había curado casi; la mía sin embargo no paraba de sangrar, y me empezaba a marear por la falta de sangre. Lo último que escuché antes de que la oscuridad me emvolviese era la voz de Jane pidiendo ayuda.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontre con que estaba de nuevo en un hospital debido a que todo a cuanto miraba era blanco. Vaya día de suerte llevaba hoy; primero en la escuela, y después en la calle. Cuando miré a mi lado derecho ví que Jane estaba en la cama contigua a la mía con una tirita en la garganta; parecía que no era muy grave, sin embargo yo tenía el estómago entero vendado, moratones y cortes en la cara, y el brazo y la pierna parecía que había empeorado. Intenté incorporarme, pero enseguida me arrepentí de ello ya que me caí para detrás del dolor que me causó.

"No te levantes, haber si te va a empeorar la herida" dijo una voz familiar que identifiqué sorprendida como la de mi madre.

"Avisaré a un médico de que ya te has despertado" dijo la voz de mi hermano Ethan.

"¿y Jane?¿ Está bien?" pregunté asustada a mi madre.

"Estoy aquí; solo tengo una simple herida, pero el médico quiso vendarmela por si se infectaba y eso; ¿como estás tú?" dijo Jane desde la cama de al lado.

"Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el estómago.¿Qué ha pasado?" dije intentando recordar como había acabado en el hospital.

"Bueno...cuando salimos del callejón perdiste la consciencia , por eso no recuerdas nada; pedí a un hombre su teléfono para llamar al hospital, y aquí estamos" dijo Jane mirándome de arriba a abajo por si tenía alguna molestia.

"Nos teníais muy preocupados cuando nos llamaron y nos dijeron que estábais en el hospital; ni se os ocurra hacerlo de nuevo" dijo mi madre con bastante preocupación.

"Lo siento mamá, no lo volveremos a hacer, lo prometo" dije con culpabilidad ya que había preocupado a mis padres.

"Por cierto,¿que hace Ethan aquí? creía que estaba en la universidad" pregunté a mi madre mientras que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Ethan con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿De verdad no pensarás que iré a la universidad mientras mi hermanita pequeña está en el hospital?" dijo mientras se tiraba a abrazarme( literalmente).

" Madre mía, parece que tienes cinco años, Eth" le dije de broma poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que me ponía colorada de tanta atención.

"¡Te has puesto colorada!" dijo Ethan riéndose a carcajadas y contagiándo a Jane.

"Callaos los dos, no estoy colorada" dije poníendome más colorada aún mientras que le daba un codazo de broma.

"Oh vamos dejadle, después de todo, tiene que descansar" dijo mi madre, aunque ella también se reía.

Iba a decirles que se callaran todos, que no tenía nada de gracia cuando mi padre apareció por la puerta, seguido de un médico.

" Ya veo que te encuentras muy bien, Lilith" dijo el médico observándonos.

"Llámame Lith" dije amablemente ya que odiaba cuando la gente me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

"Si tú me llamas Rowen" dijo Rowen con una sonrisita cómplice.

"Claro, Rowen" dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bien,¿como te encuentras Lith?" dijo examinando mis heridas y fracturas para luego anotarlas en su cuaderno.

"Estoy bien, pero me duele un poco el estómago y la cabeza" dije mirándole a los ojos.

"¿No te duele nada más?" preguntó Rowen extrañado ya que parecía que no me dolía ni la pierna ni el brazo.

"No, aunque juraría que ayer me dolía la pierna derecha un montón" dije probando a andar sin ayuda y verificando que no me dolía nada la pierna.

"Es muy raro, ayer la tenías muy mal,tanto que temía que tuviera que amputartela" dijo Rowen comprobando una y otra vez que no me dolía nada.

Vale, esto es muy extraño; dos esguinces no pueden curarse así por las buenas de un día para otro. Definitivamente aquí está pasando algo raro.

"Parece que estás perfectamente; si te duele la cabeza tómate estas pastillas disueltas en agua, y desinfectate la herida del estómago tres veces al día durante dos semanas" me explico Rowen despacio para que captara lo que tenía que hacer perfectamente.

" De acuerda, gracias Rowen.¿Cuando puedo irme a casa?" le pregunté.

" En cuanto revise a tu amiga podéis iros" dijo Rowen mientras le revisaba la graganta a Jane comprobando que no estuviese infectada.

"¿¡En serio?! Gracias" dije entusiasmadamente.

"Bien, parece que no tienes la herida infectada, pero échate esta crema dos veces al dia para evitar que se infecte" le explicó Rowen a Jane.

"De acuerdo, gracias" dijo Jane mientras recogía su mochila y se reunía con nosotros.

"Adios Rowen, hasta otra" nos despedimos mientras salíamos por la puerta e íbamos al parking donde estaba nuestro coche.

Cuando llegamos al coche vimos que este estaba lleno de arañazos, como si algún animal extraño con garras afiladas hubiera entrado y lo hubiera arañado.

"¿¡Que ha pasado?!" exclamamos Ethan y yo mientras que los demás se quedaban con la boca abierta del asombro.

"Ni idea" respondió mi padre ya que mi madre y Jane aún estaban en shock.

"Subid, rápido; antes de lo que sea que haya atacado el coche vuelva" nos apremió mi padre mientras que nos metíamos en el coche.

El trayecto en coche desde el hospital hasta la casa de Jane pasó en completo silencio, cada uno pensando en que podría haber destrozado el coche de aquella manera. De repente el coche se paró; me asusté, pero entonces observé a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa de Jane así que me despedí.

"¡Adios Jane, hasta mañana!" dije mientras le abrazaba ya que seguro que estaría asustada por lo que había ocurrido.

"Hasta mañana Lith" dijo Jane devolviendome el abrazo.

Esperamos hasta que llegó al portal y subió hasta su piso para arrancar el coche, y entonces nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa que estaba a 40 minutos en coche.

Cuando llegamos ya había anochecido, así que cenamos unos bocadillos en la cocina y después me fui a mi habitación; Ethan me acompañó hasta alli y me dió un abrazo; nos conocemos mejor de lo que nos conocemos nosotros mismos, así que él supo que yo estaba asustada.

"¿Reconociste la cara de los delincuentes que os hirieron a tí y a tu amiga?" me pregunto Ethan con preocupación surcándole el rostro.

"Bueno... no recuerdo mucho, pero uno de ellos tenía un tatuaje con forma de calabera, y era alto con los ojos y cabello negro" dije intentando recordar algo del día anterior.

"Lo intentaremos pillar, no te preocupes Lith" dijo Ethan mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Gracias, Eth" dije abrazándole.

"Que duermas bien hermanita" dijo dándome un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

"Buenas noches Eth" dije rompiendo el abrazo y subiendo las escaleras ya que mi habitación estaba en la segunda planta.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación estaba tan casada que ni siquiera me cambié la ropa; me tumbé en la cama, y en cuanto apoyé la cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormida.


End file.
